Relief
by drade666
Summary: Sam is hurt in a fight on his lower back and ass but when Drade starts treating him he starts getting aroused only to have Teresa walk in while she's relieving him.


Relief

Sam was writhing in pain as Drade pulled his shirt up over his back so she could see the scratches left by the skin walker. Sam was flat on his belly on the motel room bed with his face buried in a pillow giving off low moans as Drade looked at the scratches. They were quite deep running from the small of Sam's back to past the waistband of his jeans so to get a better look Drade decided to pull his jeans down. After a little protesting from Sam, Drade finally convinced him to remove his jeans but when Drade pulled his boxers down to reveal the scratches further and his ass partially Sam nearly had a heart attack.

"Hold still!" Drade scolded him as she saw now that the scratches followed the form of his ass. Sam felt the cold air hit his exposed skin as Drade went to get something from the washroom making the wrong parts of him feel good. Drade returned brandishing a warm towel that she proceeded to clean the wounds with but it wasn't helping Sam's condition any in fact it made his cock swell further becoming harder by the second as he pressed into the mattress. Drade finished cleaning the wounds a few minutes later then proceeded to smear her blood on to Sam.

"There you go Sam! Good as new!" Drade chimed standing up but when she looked back that's when she noticed that Sam was jerking his hips as he ground into the mattress.

"Sam? Are you...?" Drade trailed off in her question as Sam turned his flush face towards her.

"Drade... I'm sorry... please" Sam breathed out as he panted heavily

"No need to apologize, just do me a favor..." Drade trailed off as she knelt down next to Sam.

"What...?" Sam asked still heaving for breath when suddenly he felt Drade's hand snaking underneath him until it wrapped around his cock.

"Just relax" Drade stated as Sam groaned with a whimper as Drade's long fingers coiled around him to begin stroking upwards. Drade could already feel the pre-cum leaking from his cock as she padded her thumb over his slit. Sam was fucking in to Drade's hand now as he panted heavily his rhythm starting to faultier as his climax approached. Drade increased her speed while squeezing him harder as he snapped his hips forward desperately trying to release himself but just Drade's hand wasn't enough.

"Drade..." Sam whined as his climax stayed just out of his reach.

"Sam, I cant..." Drade stated knowing what he was thinking.

"Please..." Sam pleaded

"Alright" Drade agreed as she gently rolled Sam on to his side revealing his hard, flushed cock, leaking pre-cum everywhere. Drade took him in her hand again before deep throating him immediately pulling a groan from deep in Sam's chest. Drade began to bob her head slowly sliding her tongue along the underside of his cock to the crown before moving her tongue around the head. Sam's breath hitched in his throat as Drade pressed the tip of her tongue in to his slit before hollowing out her cheeks and increasing her rhythm furiously. From there it didn't take long for Sam to cum after that spurting hot cum into Drade's mouth as she swallowed and Sam rode out his orgasm suddenly the door swung open with Teresa standing at it with wide eyes.

"DRADE!" Teresa shouted surprising Sam but Drade simply looked up pulling her mouth from Sam.

"You know, you have the worst timing" Drade stated standing up

"Drade! What the hell is going on here?" Teresa shouted

"Relax kiddo, look I was treating Sam's injuries and he got a little…well excited so I relieved him" Drade told her

"Oh and that makes it so much better, you couldn't have called me?" Teresa stated angrily

"You were gone with Dean, who knew when you'd get back and he couldn't wait," Drade explained trying to calm her

"That doesn't make me feel better!" Teresa stated getting angrier

"Look it didn't mean anything, he was in need so I assisted nothing further. Look you wouldn't blame a doctor for doing a prostate exam would you? It's the same deal," Drade stated

"Please don't use that metaphor again," Sam pleaded from the bed

"I suppose it is a valid point," Teresa admitted

"That's okay he's probably up for round 2" Drade whispered in Teresa's ear as she left earning her a smile from the young huntress. Before Sam could ask what Teresa was smiling about she was crawling up him then capturing his mouth in hers.


End file.
